Fiction
by shadowchao91
Summary: eve is lost in coma, where its beautiful... and she dreams in digital.


Fiction

The captain and Wall-e walk into the repair ward of the axiom, where, on a metal table/bed, lays Eve. They had found her lying, deactivated, on the outskirts of town, and brought her here. She has been this way for many days, and everyone in the town, including the captain, was worried sick, but none was more worried, then Wall-e.

He rolls up to her clutching the pinwheel she was examining so long ago. He sets it on a table next to hers, already holding a medley of other flower-shaped items he had found. He looks back at Eve, her arms and her head disconnected from her body, she lies limp. Staring at her, he silently sobs, and strokes her body, cooing, "eeee-vaahh" He wonders of she is ever coming back, the axiom's evaluation said there is still some life in her, it was just very slim. The captain walks to Wall-e putting his hand on his shoulder.

They walk backward a couple steps to get ready to leave. Wall-e stops him and glances at her one last time; he wonders where her consciousness lies, he wonders, where she is.

A voice comes from behind them at the door, and frightens them both. They turn around and see a dark figure looming at the door. It says in a deep voice, "She's lost in coma where its beautiful, intoxicated from the deep sleep..." He seems to glide around Wall-e and the captain, to the other side of Eve. He is now illuminated by the lights: he has on a long black and red cape, masking his dark figure slightly.

He continues to speak, "...deep sleep." his head whips up to face the two perplexed individuals, "Do you wonder what it's like, living in, a permanent imagination?" He raises his arms and lays his fingertips lightly on Eves body, "Sleeping to escape reality, but you like it like that."

He raises up his arms to make a horizontal line as he begins to float up in the air. His head looks up to the ceiling, and the room begins to change, to a very large spherical shaped room with them at the center and one long narrow bridge to the exit. The walls are gridded with gray panels (Cerebro-looking, for those of you who know)

The figure lowers his head to them, "She's guilty by design; she's nothing more than fiction, and she dreams in digital." the figure turns slightly to look at the ground behind him, the screens that make up the walls are depicting a strange scene around them in 360 degrees. It shows a warped version of the city, all the buildings are different colors, and all the people are made of plastic, and there are creatures made of garlic bread flying through the air. It is all infused with the background, and blurry foreground, of a circuit board, shifting in colors.

The figure takes a moment to take in the scene depicted all around them. And turns back to Wall-e and the captain, " Because its better than nothing! Now that control is gone, it seems unreal," he lowers down to Eve, and looks sadly into her face and speaking more slowly. "She's dreaming in digital." The picture on the wall flickers a little, and she stirs slightly under his stare and words. Wall-e notices this and begins to roll up to her, but the captain grabs him and pulls him back. The figure rises back up, still looking at Eve, who is still lightly twitching, "She dreams in digital." She hears these words and tries to repeat them, only uttering frightened whimpers.

Wall-e looks at her face and becomes increasingly scared for her well-being. The captain however, had his walkie talkie out, and was trying to get some stewards over to the repair ward, but was only receiving static. The figure notices this and looks at the captain menacingly, "And your pixel army can't, save you now. My finger's on the kill switch," he holds up his hand and quickly grabs and releases an invisible handle, sending a wave of vision through the intricate tendrils of a vast invisible array of metal, resembling a neural network. This machine is vast and complex. The waves get to the captain and Wall-e, and they realize they are hooked up into this machinery without even knowing it. But all the lines seem to be going in one direction, this becomes apparent as the waves get to Eve, who seems to be the source of this bio-network.

The figure floats down to Eve again, and lays his hand on her body, sending waves of energy up every circuit in her body. On the screen, he is helping Eve fight off an evil horde of laser weasels. The real figure stretches out his hand, and the figure in the dream, mirrors him, sending out a wall of fire that kills most of the weasels.

He looks back to Eve, his hand still on her chest, "I remember I used to compose your dreams, control your dreams," just then, files start to pull up on the screen, running programs, rewinding and re-recording the information, without the figure in it. The figure narrows its eyes at the screen, "And don't be afraid, expose yourself, before I shut you down." The picture flickers and the rewriting of the information is interrupted, leaving a corrupted version, where she and a dark staticy figure are fighting nothing. The real figure notices this and lightly smiles back at Eve, "You've made some changes since the virus caught you sleeping." the figure releases his hand, causing the screen to become static and spawn something new.

"She's guilty by design, she's nothing more then fiction. And she dreams in digital. 'cause it's better then nothing, now that control is gone, it seems unreal, she's dreaming in digital." Eve twitched at this, and her voice came from all around them, repeating his last three words only once. All three of them were surprised by this. The figure came closer to Eve, and Wall-e rolled up to her as well. The figure and Wall-e were very close to each other, they look into each others eyes for a moment, then the figure says more softly to Wall-e, "'cause it's better then nothing, now that control is gone, it seems unreal, she's dreaming in digital,"

He strokes her head, and she repeats his words again. The figure takes his hand off her and begins to slowly writhe in the air, seemingly in pain. He ends up curled up in a ball with his eyes closed tight, with his cape wrapped around him. He opens an eye to see her slowly writhe in pain with him, repeating his words. So he comforts her by saying, "and she dreams in digital," he suddenly opens up spread eagled and begins to shout, "She's guilty by design!" other faces come out of his body saying the other things he's said. "Because it's better then nothing!", "It seems unreal, she's dreaming in digital!" Suddenly all the faces form into a long trail as he says, "she's nothing more then fiction!" they all form into his body, and he begins to dematerialize as he says, "it seems unreal, she's dreaming in digital..." he turns to dust and disappears, and leaves the room just as it was before, leaving Eve to repeat his last three words, one last time.

---

i know the grammar am kinda bad... is just for fun tho! :p

---

heres the song that conjures up this vision for me you will have to take out the spaces in the http: http://free.n a p s t e r .com/player/?play_id=15177566&type=track


End file.
